internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
GameGrumps
GameGrumps, more commonly known as Game Grumps, is a video game playthrough channel that features videos that contain anywhere from two to four people playing a game. About The most famous and oldest series is Game Grumps, where Arin Hanson and Daniel Avidan, formerly Jon Jafari, play console games. The second series is Game Grumps VS The third series is Steam Train, where Ross O'Donovan an Avidan plays PC games. Sometimes, of the of two or both will play with any one or more than one of the following: Hanson, Barry Kramer, Suzy Berhow. In 2015, it became just two people playing games. The fourth series is Steam Rolled, where four of the Game Grumps play video games. The fifth series is Hunting Monsters, where Berhow, Hanson, Kramer, and O'Donovan play "Hunting Monsters 3" (Season 1) and "Hunting Monsters 4" (Season 2). Avidan provides commentary, like a narrator. The sixth series is Table Flip, where Kramer and Berhow play games, which are not video games, with guests. The seventh series is Grumpcade, alternately spelled, "Grump Cade", where any combination of people, excluding Hanson and Avidan, play console games. History The Game Grumps began as a result of an argument between Hanson and Jafari. They were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with friends and had an intense debate about whether the characters Wolf and Fox were clones or not. When someone complained that the two should stop being so grumpy over the game, Hanson suggested he make a podcast called, "Game Grumps", and the idea evolved into the creation of the channel. The channel was created on July 10, 2012, and the first video was uploaded on July 18. Since beginning the channel, the channel has accumulated a huge fan following from Egoraptor fans, JonTron fans, and gamers in general. The Game Grumps play games and commentate them in the same vein as a "Let's Play" channel, though they usually insist they aren't a Let's Play channel (there has been at least one occasion where Jafari refers to GameGrumps as a Let's Play channel). Given the fact that the Grumps do not complete most games they begin, this holds true. The Grumps discuss various topics, usually revolving around the game they are playing, game design, their channels, social lives, and pop culture. Currently, the channel has over 1,750,000 subscribers and over 750,000,000 total video views. Early in Game Grumps, Jafari and Hanson generally played games that one had played before, and wanted to share with the other, such as Jafari's Banjo Kazooie, and Hanson's Mega Man 7, or both had played and enjoyed, such as Kirby Super Star. In September 2012, the Game Grumps began receiving games in their PO Box from fans, and even more as time went on. Their variety of games became more diverse, and the amount of time spent playing each game generally decreased; many games played were only one-offs, or series only lasting about three episodes. Since the beginning of GameGrumps, the channel has had a strong and creative fanbase. Their fans have made a lot of Game Grumps-related content. Game Grumps fans have made a lot of fanart for the Grumps. The fanart is generally either an illustration of a moment from an episode, or simply drawings of Jafari and Hanson. The fans have also made a notable amount of Rule 34 fanart of the Grumps, which they have acknowledged. Some fanart has been posted on the Game Grumps Facebook page. Another form of fan content is remixes. The remixes are generally created by editing audio from Game Grumps episodes. The first notable example of a fan remix is Waterflame's pause balls remix, which was mentioned and sung in an episode of Game Grumps. Fanmade Game Grumps Animated have become a very common creation among fans. These animations show parts of the Game Grumps' playthrough, generally either placing Hanson and Jafari inside the video game, or showing them on their couch playing the game. These animations were done even before Hanson had made some for the Game Grumps channel, although they became more common afterward. When Game Grumps began, Jafari edited the videos, and he and Hanson shared management of the GameGrumps channel. Late in September 2012, Kramer took over the role of editor of GameGrumps, as well as every role besides the actual recording, including uploading videos and managing playlists. This was done to allow Jafari and Hanson to focus more on their main channels. Kramer copied Jafari's style of editing to keep his role a secret, in fear that fans would not feel comfortable with somebody else editing the videos. Fortunately, fans responded positively to Kramer, and he has become as popular as Jafari and Hanson. In January 2013, the Game Grumps attended their first convention together, MAGFest 11 (Hanson had gone to conventions before, without Jafari). They held their first Game Grumps panel, where they answered many questions about the show and announced many upcoming events. Shortly after MAGFest, the Game Grumps had their first guest star on the show, Grant Kirkhope, a composer for many Rareware games, in a new series called Guest Grumps. The episode was released on March 25, 2013. On June 25, 2013, it was announced that Jafari was leaving the show and that Avidan of Ninja Sex Party was taking his place. On the same day, the Game Grumps channel received a spin-off show, Steam Train, starring Avidan and O'Donovan. The original trailer for Steam Train was uploaded (but taken down shortly after) on RubberRoss. In this trailer, it was revealed that Avidan was originally only supposed to appear on Steam Train with O'Donovan, while Hanson and Jafari continued Game Grumps. However, when Jafari left the channel, Danny was asked to fill in as the new Not-So Grump. Jafari stated on his own channel that he left to concentrate on his main channel as his video schedule was very slow during his time on GameGrumps. Jafari has confirmed several times that he will not be returning to GameGrumps. On August 23, 2013, Steam Rolled was launched. Originally a competitive version of Steam Train, similar to Game Grumps VS, the first episode featured Quake III Arena, with Hanson, Avidan, O'Donovan, and Kramer as players. Suzy Berhow also joined Steam Rolled shortly after this episode, replacing Avidan, on August 26, playing Mario Party 4. On October 25, 2013, a temporary Halloween themed Game Grumps and Steam Train series called, "Ghoul Grumps" and "Scream Train" began. This saw the beginning of several holiday-themed spin-off shows. On December 22, 2013, another spin-off series was aired; Jingle Grumps and Steam Sleigh. There have been similar spin-off series on Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day, suggesting that there will be other holiday-themed series as well. In January 2014, the Game Grumps attended MAGFest 12. Hanson, who had previously expressed uncertainty about another convention, hosted a Game Grumps panel with Avidan. There was also a Ninja Sex Party/Steam Train panel with Avidan, O'Donovan, Kramer, Berhow and Ninja Brian. On February 7, 2014, Table Flip (which was previously hosted on the Polaris website) began on the Game Grumps channel. Table Flip is a series featuring Kramer and Berhow playing board and card games. With every game they play, they have several guests with them, such as the other Grumps, Mark Fischbach of Markiplier, Jordan Maron of CaptainSparklez and Michael Barryte of Belated Media. On November 21, Kevin Abernathy was announced as the new editor for Game Grumps and Steam Train so Barry could focus his work on Sequelitis and other sketches. On November 5, 2015, Brian Wecht joined the core Game Grumps team. Series Game Grumps Game Grumps is a series of videos where Hanson and Avidan, formerly Jafari, play video games on consoles. The consoles are both old and modern consoles from all of the companies, mostly Nintendo. Ghoul Grumps Ghoul Grumps is the Halloween version of Game Grumps that occurs the last week of October. It was started in 2013 and has continued every year since. During this week, Avidan and Hanson play Scary or Halloween-based games. For these videos, their nicknames are changed to Frankenraptor for Hanson and BLEHnny for Avidan. Each of these videos contains a different message that has been reversed. Backwards these messages are: *"The color purple makes me horny. No joke," said by Hanson in Silent Hill: Play Novel - Game Grumps. *"I said, 'you are smelly', backwards," said by Hanson in Luigi's Mansion: Goofy Ghosts - PART 7 - Game Grumps. It is then proceeded by Hanson clearly saying "You are smelly" when the audio is not reversed. *"The best class in Dunces and Dragons is Cleric," said by Avidan in Alien 3: Aliens Exist - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"Butts said backwards is 'tubs'," said by Avidan in Luigi's Mansion: Bamboozled - PART 6 - Game Grumps *"Looking at horns makes me purple. Seriously," said by Avisan in Alien 3: Life and Gun - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"My father wanted to name me Roger," said by Hanson in Luigi's Mansion: Ghost in the Sack - PART 5 - Game Grumps. *"Game Grumps fun fact: I actually have peed in Dan's tea," said by Hanson and then Avidan's response is "What?", in Werewolf: The Last Warrior - Game Grumps. *"Four score and seven years ago, in order to form a better union, our forefathers touched my take", said by Avidan in Luigi's Mansion: Can't Be Tamed - PART 4 - Game Grumps *"He's a real cool, real cool, radical rex. He's a real cool radical rex. Radical Rex," said by Hanson in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: Shaggy Time! - PART 3 - Game Grumps *"Everything sounds scary when it's backwards. noise", said by Avidan in Luigi's Mansion: Droppin' Pearls - PART 3 - Game Grumps *"No mayonnaise, please. I am allergic to white people!", said by Hanson in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: Horrible Ninjas - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *Avidan sings the Barry Song backwards in Luigi's Mansion: Clear the Room! - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"My favorite color is potato," said by Avidan in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: Air Burgers - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"One, two, three, I've gotta go pee," said by Hanson in Luigi's Mansion: Give Me a Sign! - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"Goddammit Ross," said by either Hanson or Avidan in Castlevania Dracula X: Cities on Flame - PART 1 - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. It is most likely Avidan because this is his catchphrase. *"Get outta here," said by Avian using a stereotypical mob boss accent in Castlevania Dracula X: EXtreme EXcitement - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"I wish I could go back to pooping regularly," said by Hanson in Castlevania Dracula X: I Believe in You - PART 3 - Game Grumps. *"Oh. Hey. How's it going?", said by Avidan in Castlevania Dracula X: Wall of Spear - PART 5 - Game Grumps. *"And we're the Grumps," said by Hanson, Avidan responded with "Nailed it," in Castlevania Dracula X: Where's the Wolf - PART 6 - Game Grumps. *"This is what a fart sounds like backwards. fart noise", said by Avidan in Castlevania Dracula X: Finale - PART 7 - Game Grumps. *"I'm into some weird butt stuff," said by Avidan in Maniac Mansion: Slinking in the Kitchen - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"Mike Aruba. Dunna nunna nunna," said by either Hanson or Avidan in Maniac Mansion: Tentacle Trouble - PART 2 - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. *"Do you guys like football. I kinda like football," said by either Hanson or Avidan in Maniac Mansion: New Kid - PART 3 - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. *"Barry says the things I am saying are getting too long. Do you think so? Like, comment, and subscribe," said by either Hanson or Avidan in Maniac Mansion: Special Delivery - PART 4 - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. It is most likely Hanson, as he says that last sentence more often than Avidan does on the show. *"Inky was the best ghost in Pac-man," said by either Hanson or Avidan, the other then replies, "No, he wasn't," in Maniac Mansion: Finale - PART 5 - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. *"Bananas are Delicious," said by either Avidan or Hanson in Goosebumps HorrorLand - Game Grumps. At this time, it is unknown which it is because they also used a voice modification to change the voice. *"I'll take my pants suit salmon medium-well," said by Avidan in Castlevania Dracula X: This is Boss - PART 4 - Game Grumps. *"Call up your best friend, tell them how much they mean to you. They'll really appreciate it," said by Hanson. It is followed by, "Satan is lord," said by Avidan in Dead Rising: Killing Time - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"Are you playing this backwards?" asked by Avidan in Deadly Creatures: PARTY UP IN HERE - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"Gibberish Oh, you thought I was going to say something," said by either Avidan or Hanson in The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt - Game Grumps. *"Once upon a time, I stuck a carrot in my butt and it was good," said by Hanson in Deadly Creatures: A Dangerous Pickle - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"The states called, 'Wyoming'. I say, 'Why-not-oming' laughing that ends with a fart noise," said by Avidan in Dead Rising: Frankly Embarassing - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"What do you mean you don't know how to repair electronic toothbrushes? Bah!" said by Hanson in Deadly Creatures: Tough as Nails - PART 3 - Game Grumps. *"They call me, 'El Chupacabra'. That's Spanish for, 'The Chupacabra' said by Avidan. It is then followed by a chuckle by Hanson in Dead Rising: Everything's Broken! - PART 3 - Game Grumps. *"Dell Inc. announces acquisition of EMC corporation for US dollars 67 billion," said by Hanson in Deadly Creatures: Scorpion Supremacy - PART 4 - Game Grumps. *"a parrot voice Babies could play this game," said by Hanson. It is followed by "Yes, they could," said by Avidan. Hanson then says, still using the parrot voice, "Babies." That is then responded with, "Okay," by Avidan in Dead Rising: Mowing the Lawn - PART 4 - Game Grumps. *"If you reverse this, you will be cursed for a thousands years until you have sent it to five friends. Send it to five friends or your dad will kill you," said by Hanson in Deadly Creatures: Diggin' and Dodgin' - PART 5 - Game Grumps. *"I'm still pissed about Ross' Mario Maker levels," said by Avidan in Dead Rising: Chainsaw Action - PART 5 - Game Grumps. *"I'm really close to the microphone," said by Avidan. That is followed by, "Me too!" said by Hanson. That is followed by one of them doing a creepy laugh in Cursed Mountain: Cutscene Quest - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"impression mm, how did the Sarlacc pit end up pooping out Boba Fett?" said by Hanson. It is then replied with, "How?" by Avidan. Still doing his Yoda impression, Hanson says, "With Sarlaxatives. Mm." Avidan then replies, "Oh, god. Funny joke." Hanson, still doing his Yoda impression, says, "Funny Joke!" Avidan then says, "Jesus." This is featured in Dead Rising: Zombie Hornets!! - PART 6 - Game Grumps. *"Randal Stephenson go to your room. Think--" said by Hanson. Avidan interrupts, in a kid voice, "But mom, dad." Hanson replies with, "Do it again." Avidan replies, in his normal voice, "Okay." Hanson then says, "Randal Stephenson go to your room!" Avidan replies, again in a kid voice, "But mom...dad... sorry, it's dark in here." The two start to laugh. This is featured in Cursed Mountain: Legit Fear - PART 2 - Game Grumps and I Spy Spooky Mansion - Game Grumps. This is the first message to be repeated on Ghoul Grumps. *"Tomato soup goes great with grilled cheese," said by Hanson, who emphasizes the "grilled cheese", in Resident Evil HD: Ugly Zombie Dogs - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *Hanson laughing with an echo effect in The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang: Log Jumping - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"My dad could beat up your dad," said by Hanson in Resident Evil HD: Don't Get Crushed - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"'Orange Juice is delicious,' says satan," said by Avidan in The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang: RRRROOOAAARRR - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"Price check on one banana," said by Hanson in Resident Evil HD: Burn Them! - PART 3 - Game Grumps. *"Ever noticed how hard it is to cut up a pineapple?" asked by Hanson in The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang: Actually Kinda Tough - PART 3 - Game Grumps. *"I prefer Tootsie Pops," said by Hanson in Resident Evil HD: That's a Fast Zombie - PART 4 - Game Grumps. *"Brought to you by talking backwords," said by Hanson in Lawnmower Man - Game Grumps. *"Enter the Taco Forest and despair," said by Avidan in Resident Evil HD: Soccer Cheaters - PART 5 - Game Grumps. *"'Incompresible,' I said backwardsly," said by Avidan in Skuljagger - Game Grumps. *Hanson howling in Resident Evil HD: ZomBEE - PART 6 - Game Grumps. *"What do you think my life would be like if my name was Steven?" asked by Hanson. Avidan then responds, "Pretty similar." in Nightmare Busters: Nutmare Busters - PART 1 - Game Grumps. *"'Hm,' I said to him backwords," said by Hanson in Resident Evil HD: The Giant Snake Episode - PART 7 - Game Grumps. *"Happy Holiday!" yelled by Hanson in Nightmare Busters: What's Even Happening?! - PART 2 - Game Grumps. *"Spooky, Scary Halloween shit," said by Hanson, while Avidan is laughing. Hanson then joins Avidan's laughter. in The Evil Within 2: That's A lot of Plot - PART 1 - Game Grumps *"Bleh, I want to suck your penis," said by Hanson, in a Dracula-like voice, in Lost Base Escape - Game Grumps *"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something... made of meat," said by Hanson. Avidan then replies, "Oh." Hanson replies, "Mmm." Avidan replies, "Yeah." in The Evil Within 2: A Pun-filled Episode! - PART 2 - Game Grumps *Hanson makes a snoring noise and Avidan says, "Arin, wake up, it's time for Ghoul Grumps!" Hanson then pretends to be surprised to be woken up and says, "Oh, is it scary?" Avidan replies, "Yeah, I mean, fuckin' sure." in The Youthdrainers - Game Grumps *"crying and a gasp like a child I wanna play Game Grumps," said by Avidan. Hanson then replies, "Okay, let's do it." Talking in his normal voice, Avidan says, "Oh." in The Evil Within 2: Odd Photographer - PART 3 - Game Grumps *"What color is puce?" asked by Avidan. Hanson then replies, "17." Avidan replies, "Oh." Hanson replies, "Yeah." in Tungulus - Game Grumps *"I'm gonna shit my pants real quick," said by Hanson. Avidan replies, "Well." in The Evil Within 2: Hungry Boy - PART 4 - Game Grumps *"I bet the Hamburger helper gives great handjobs," said by Avidan. Hanson and Avidan laugh. in 24 Hours - Game Grumps *"I will give you five dollars if you shove an entire hand up your butt... but it has to not be your hand," said by Avidan in The Evil Within 2: Professional Sneaker - PART 5 - Game Grumps *"Satan is lord," said by Avidan. Hanson then replies, "Ha, ha. I agree." Avidan then says, "Just keepin' it old school." Hanson then replies, "Right on." in Crush Crush: Click For Love - PART 1 - Game Grumps *"Hashtag not blessed," said by Hanson. Avidan and Hanson then chuckle. in The Evil Within 2: Creepy Nurse - PART 6 - Game Grumps and Crush Crush: Fingerblasting - PART 2 - Game Grumps *"Happy Halloween, everybody!" said by Avidan. Hanson then says, "Happy Halloween." Avidan and Hanson, each repeat this last sentence twice. Avidan then says, "Happy..." in The Evil Within 2: Tough Zombies - PART 7 - Game Grumps *"Arin, would you consider my thighs thicc, like T-H-I-C-C, thicc" said by Avidan. Hanson then replies, "No." in Dark Night - Game Grumps Jingle Grumps Jingle Grumps is the Christmas version of Game Grumps that occurs the week of Christmas. It started in 2013 and has continued every year since. In this week, Hanson and Avidan play winter or Christmas-themed games. For these videos, their nicknames are changed to Egowrapper for Hanson and Dan-ta Claus for Avidan. Date Grumps Date Grumps is the Valentine's Day version of Game Grumps that occurs on Valentine's Day. It was started in 2014 and continued until 2016. During this day, Berhow and Hanson play one or two one-off games. For these videos, Egoraptor says that he is grump, but then is kissed by Mortem3r, Suzy's channel nickname, and Egoraptor says that he is "Not-So Grump". Game Grumps VS Game Grumps VS is a series that features Hanson and Avidan, formerly Jafari, going head to head in two-player competition games. Steam Train Steam Train is a series in which two or three of the Game Grumps play computer games. Initially, it was Avidan and O'Donovan playing computer games. Scream Train Scream Train is the Halloween version of Steam Train that occurs on the last week of October. It was started in 2013 and continued until 2016. During this week, a combination of O'Donovan, Avidan, Hanson, and Kramer play scary or Halloween-based computer games. During this week, O'Donovan's nickname is changed to "Rots", Avidan's nickname is changed to "Dreadly", Hanson's nickname is changed to "Scarin", and Kramer's is changed to "Scarry". Steam Sleigh Stout Train Steam Rolled Hunting Monsters Table Flip Grumpcade Lovecade